


Can I ask you a question?

by RemedyMoods



Series: Muffy Short Stories [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/M, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/pseuds/RemedyMoods
Summary: Buffy Driscoll has an important question for her best friend, Andi Mack.





	Can I ask you a question?

OMG! Andi, this looks so good!”

Twenty-six-year-old, Andi Mack was putting the final touches on her current art collection when she was interrupted by the voice of her best friend, Buffy Driscoll.

It’s been eighteen days since Buffy went on a trip with her boyfriend, Martin “Marty” Pacione, to Italy. In friendship time that’s ranges in forever, so it wasn’t a surprise when Andi took a step forward in a sprint motion towards her friend, **"Red light, Andi!”** yells Buffy.

Just like that when they were seven, Andi halts her movement. **_“Nooo,”_ **she dramatically responds as she drops her head.

“I promise if you just give me a second to put our scorching drinks down and remove my coat. We both will get what we want,” Buffy teases as she places the drinks down on the table.

**“Greenlight,”** shrieks an impatient Andi as she jumps on Buffy and pulls her into a hug.

"Oomph,” Buffy responds as Andi’s body is now on top of her, “Did you miss me,” she asks.

"It’s been eighteen days since I have seen or talk to you. Do you think I care about having liquid on my clothes? I’m an artist. We laugh at water, paint or clay,” Andi bursts into evil laughter as she hugs her friend tighter.

"This is the main reason why I refuse to let you borrow my clothes.”

“Enough about clothes, unless you have some goodies for me.” Buffy smiles, “Well, we can talk about that, the food, the wine, the art,” she arches her eyebrows, “the sexxx.”

Buffy laughs as she is finally able to remove her coat and grabs her cider. The warmth starts to relax her throat, and her attention moves to the collection in the room. “The collection looks … good,” she shares as she removes her gloves off, and pulls her sleeves down over her fingers.

“Thanks, it’s becoming a favorite.” Andi pauses and then speaks, “ No, I want to hear about your trip. The lack of posting on IG from you and Marty was just… dreadful. How can I be jealous if you don’t post?”

"Silly, girl! “

“No, seriously, I think Walker and I posted about seven posts each day during our inspiration trip in Turkey. When you went quiet, I check on Marty’s page, but no, he was quiet too. Did you enjoy Italy or just .. enjoy each otherrr… give me details.”

Memories of Buffy trip with Marty flowed in her mind.

"Well, on the first night, we arrived in Rome and had dinner at [Da Enzo al 29](http://www.daenzoal29.com/en/). I had ordered this pasta with black truffles”, Buffy mouth becomes moist as her memory takes over. "the sauce was just so creamy, and I actually dip my bread allll around the bowl. The third night we made it to Sicily. We had this bet in regards to who could find the best gelato. It turned into this colossal scavenger hunt with the results of a how-to stop a brain freeze and recover from gelato coma. “

“Where can I find the best gelato when we go this Spring?”

“Oh, that simple, the best gelato spots… are the ones who give you two scoops for the price of one.”

Laughter explodes through the room, and then a comfortable silence enters.

Andi grabs her phone and pulls up her Instagram account. “Yes, I remember the gelato photo, which is your last post. I guess you guys were staying in the moment.”

Buffy smiles and takes a sip of her warm apple cider, she places it down in a swift move pulls her oversized sleeves up. “You can say that.”

Andi leans in and looks at her friend Buffy, her long curly hair was framing her face. She noticed the red sweater that Andi believe was hers, which highlight her now red cheeks due to the cold weather. Before Andi could ask a question, Buffy did something that caught Andi’s attention when she ran her fingers through her hair.

Buffy’s voice becomes softer as a whisper, “So, on the fifth night, it was Marty’s turn to plan our activities. The only clue I had was that I should wear comfortable shoes for dancing I picked the white crochet wrap dress we found at the vintage store when we were home last month, with my red ballets.”

Andi places Buffy’s hand into her palm, as her thumb ghostly traces the thin band and around the center diamond. She held her hand, letting the emotions rise to her eyes, remembering the first time, the seven-year-old held her hand, and now here they are twenty-six, and her best friend has a ring on it.

As she exhales and makes eye contact, “Dinner was lovely, we had pizza nothing really glamorous, but pizza in Italy should never be compared to the States, especially how well it goes with wine.”

“Just like your first date,” whispers Andi.

Buffy bites her bottom lip and nods, "I should have known something was up because we only have pizzas on our anniversaries. After dinner was over, we shared a minty gelato. ”

“No Gelato wars?”, interjects Andi.

Buffy shakes her head no.

“The ride to our location was quiet. I thought Marty was entering a food coma, so I just moved his arm around my shoulders and kissed his neck … Andi, we stop at the [Teatro Greco Taormina](http://www.teatrogrecotaormina.com/concerts/events.html). "Her eyes move back to her hand, "It’s this massive open Greek theater that was carved out of rocks. It’s gorgeous, and I was still oblivious … then my eyes saw the candles, my ears could hear a piano playing … then this tall, heavy-set man started to sing, and we were the only two people in the room.”

“Oh .. Buffy.”

"For the first time I was speechless.. then Marty went … down on his bend knee. When he asked me to marry him, and I said yes, the kiss was so different. He wasn’t my boyfriend but my fiancé soon to be my husband. That kiss completely moved all my emotions in overdrive.”

Andi finally lets her shriek out. "So fucking happy, for you both. The ring, Buff..” Andi looks back at Buffy’s hand "He did very well.”

“Yes, he did.”

“This is great news but not on your page or his, why?“

” Well, we have three reasons why we ghosted social media. The first reason, I really wanted to stay in this glow of just us. We were just engaged, and you have seen it Andi, every time someone becomes engaged. It’s follow up with when’s the wedding, where’s the wedding and oh… congratulations. It’s like we don’t give the new couple time to just be engaged.“

"Okay.”

“Second, I wanted to share the news with our parents. This is big news, and to think of sharing it through facetime was … yucky" frowns Buffy.

“Buff, it’s been two days since you have been back.”

Buffy grabs both of her best friends hand for over eighteen years hands, “Right, but I’m just seeing you, today. Andi, you have been my best friend since we were seven years old. We have been through good and bad, dumb fights, dance parties, different high schools, college .. but… you were the first person that knew I had some type of feelings for Marty before I would even admit to them. You were the first to give us a coupled name, "Muffy.”

“I also gave you Barty too.”

“Yes,” Buffy laughs at her friend, “You were the first one to actually say, that we would be a great couple. Our first double date … that was with you and Jonah … you were rooting for us before there was even an us” Buffy exhales, "How could I post a photo on Instagram and not share this moment with you in person?”

“Buffy,” whispered Andi. “I love you .. Muffy will rise.”

“Um.. okay.. but for us to rise, I need one more thing.” Andi wipes her tears on her, backhand, “Sure, what can I do?”

“No other place to see us rise, then standing next to me. Andi Mack, will you do me the honor of being my Maid of Honor.”

"That depends. When I say, yes, will you finally post on IG or let Marty?”

[Marty IG](https://remedymoods.tumblr.com/post/187427930898/bandi-can-i-ask-you-a-question)

**Author's Note:**

> To see Marty's Instagram post, click on the link at the bottom and scroll down.


End file.
